Conventional medicament delivery devices containing a selected dose of a medicament are well-known devices for administering the medicament to a patient. A conventional delivery device comprises a needle to administer the medicament. Safety devices for covering a needle of the delivery device before and after use are also well known. In a conventional safety device, a needle shield is moved either manually or automatically (i.e., by spring) to cover the needle.
A specific type of a medicament delivery device is an autoinjector, which equipped with an actuation button to actuate automatic delivery of the medicament. To administer the medicament, the autoinjector is pressed against an injection site, which retracts the needle shield. When the actuation button is pressed, the needle is inserted into the injection site and the medicament is administered. The conventional delivery deivice, thus, requires two acts—pressing of the delivery device to injection site and pressing the actuation button. It may be difficult to perform either or both of these acts when the patient/operator has lessened dexterity, e.g., due to age, disability, illness, sensory deficiency, etc.
Other conventional delivery devices are actuated upon contact with the injection site. These devices are pressed against the injection site, which retracts the needle shield, and pressed with enhanced force to initiate delivery of the medicament. However, patients may be confused by these types of delivery devices, because there is no actuation button.